Maximum Ride- Nevermore Epilogue
by MaxRide1415
Summary: Ever wondered what happens to Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel after Nevermore? How will they adjust to their lives now that the world has ended? Will Max and Fang be able to live their "happily ever after," or will Dylan interfere with their relationship?
1. Chapter 1- The World Has Ended

Maximum Ride- _Nevermore_ Epilogue

Chapter 1

After the world ended and Dylan had rescued me from "drowning", (I had forgotten I had gills, how embarrassing). Things were never quite the same.

Max's POV

As Dylan pulled me out of the water, I saw Fang sitting behind him, looking tired, and his clothes dripping wet. When his eyes met my eyes, he immediately stood up, and strode toward me. Shoving Dylan back, he crouched down next to me, his hand on the small of my back, and said "Are you okay, Max?"

I nodded, still feeling dazed about how Fang had finally, after all these years, admitted that he loved me. He wrapped an arm around me, and leaned his head against mine. Suddenly, I thought of something.

"Hey, Fang?" I asked. "Hmm?" he mumbled into my hair. Boy, was I gonna enjoy this. "You love me, Fang. You love me _this _much." I crooned, spreading my arms out wide. He looked at me, and flashed one of his rare smiles that suddenly made the world a whole lot brighter.

Fang's POV

I pulled myself out of the water; my clothes were drenched, which only made it harder for me to get up onto this cliff. I noticed Dylan was pulling up something out of the water, something with blonde hair. Wait, _blonde _hair?

I looked over, and my heart raced, it was Max. She looked at me, and I stood up. I didn't even bother to acknowledge Dylan, he was never a part of the Flock, and he never will be, so I shoved him away from Max.

I crouched down next to Max, put my hand on her back, and buried my head in her hair. God, I missed the way her hair smelled, the way it flanked behind her when she flies. "Are you okay, Max?" I asked. She simply nodded; I guess she was in shock or something. "Hey Fang?" Max said, burrowing her head deeper into my neck.

"Hmm?" I replied, breathing in her familiar scent. "You love me, Fang. You love me _this_ much." She said, stretching her arms out. I couldn't help it; I smiled at her, which instantly made her eyes brighten. Ah, Max. My only weakness.

Dylan's POV

I was helping Max out of the water, hoping that she would appreciate it and like me. And then, what do ya know? Fang comes up, shoves me, and decides to get all cuddly with Max. _I_ was made to be Max's perfect other half, to replace Fang.

He is supposed to be dead, anyway. I could have killed him when I had the chance, but Max had begged me to spare his life, so I did. Bad mistake. I thought about attacking Fang, but that would make Max hate me even more than she already did. I ran to the edge of the cliff, and jumped.

Fury rushed over me as I unfurled my wings, and took off. It's my fault that he's still alive, but I'm gonna change that.


	2. Chapter 2- Adjusting To A New Life

Maximum Ride- _Nevermore_ Epilogue

Chapter 2

Max's POV

As Fang and I sat there, holding onto each other, I noticed that Dylan is gone. "Should we go meet up with the others? Everyone's probably looking for us" Fang said as he pulled away from me. I nodded as he helped me to my feet, which I probably shouldn't have done, because as soon as I stood, my head felt as if the world was spinning in circles around me. I stumbled forward and then I felt Fang's arms around my waist, steadying me. Slowly, he guided me to the opening of the cave that had a metal door, which was shut tightly. Fang walked over to an enormous handle, and started pushing it forward. With every push, the door gradually opened, until there was enough space for both of us to duck inside. I could hardly see, even with my raptor vision. When Fang closed the door, we walked forward, deeper and deeper into the darkness. Up ahead, I could barely make out a source of light, and the voices of panicked people. I saw the Flock, as well as my mom, Ella, and the other bird kids. There were about 20-30 bird kids, give or take a few. "_Many of them didn't make it, Max." _Angel's sad voice in my head had caught me off guard, so I searched the room quickly, until I spotted a small, blonde head. I glanced in her direction, and gave her a reassuring nod. "Max!" squealed Nudge happily as she hugged me. Soon, the entire Flock was hugging Fang and me. All too soon, our little reunion was ruined by, you guessed it, Jeb.

Fang's POV

It was so peaceful. I wanted nothing more but to stay like this forever, alone with Max, with no one to bother us. Listening as the wave's crash against the nearby rocks. But of course, this wasn't an option. We have to get back to the shelter, meet up with the Flock. I gently pulled away from her and said, "Should we go meet up with the others? Everyone's probably looking for us." Max merely nodded, and I helped her to her feet. As soon as she stood, she stumbled forward off-balanced. Instinctively, I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist to steady her. Max must be in shock or something, because she's usually so graceful, on the ground and in the sky. Not wanting to rush her, I slowly walked her towards the entrance, a huge metal door. I strode over to the handle and pushed it forward with great difficulty. _"Geez, this thing's kind of heavy" _I thought as I continued to push. Once it was open enough for both of us to fit under, we slipped inside, and immediately, I felt cool air hit my face. Even though I couldn't see, I guided Max confidently through the darkness, even though I had no idea whatsoever where we were heading towards. Soon, I heard voices that were filled with fear and I saw light up ahead. When we reached the light, I saw the Flock, Ella, Dr. Martinez, and a bunch of mutant bird kids all over the place. Nudge noticed Max and I standing there, and her eyes widened. "Max!" she squealed as she ran towards us, and threw her arms around her. In no time at all, the entire Flock was hugging us, mainly Max, of course, and telling us about our new "home." Almost as if on cue, Jeb appears out of nowhere, which makes Max's expression turn from caring and loving, to fierce and cold- hearted.


	3. Chapter 3- Under Pressure

Chapter 3

Dylan's POV

My plan is almost complete. Soon, Fang will be just a mere memory of the past, and eventually, everyone will forget about him. Max will be with me, like we should have been long ago. With Fang out of the way, I will be able to take his place and be the strong, silent, and caring father figure of the Flock. Besides, I would make a much better second- in command than he could ever be. I will take much better care of Max than he ever has. Right now, I'll just have to wait for the pieces to fall into place, and be patient.

Max's POV

As soon as my eyes caught sight of Jeb Batchelder, my so called "dad," hatred coursed through my veins. I turned to face him, crossed my arms over my chest, and put on the coldest, meanest look I could muster. "Max, after all these years of training, all of the money that has gone into your development, how could you let this happen? Your mission was to save the world, and you have failed." Jeb said staring right at me. _How dare he blame __me__?_! I though angrily as I clenched and unclenched my fists. "First of all, Jeb, this isn't my fault." I snarled at him. "It was your duty to save the world Max" he responded calmly. "Oh, so you expected me to fix the world's problems?!" I yelled. "It's not my fault that they didn't listen to us when we tried to warn them! They should have listened." Jeb sighed and said, "I just don't understand how you could've failed." Now _that _right there ticked me off. That was the last straw. I brought my arm up, and punched him in the nose, hearing a loud _crack_ as soon as my fist made contact. The impact was so hard that he stumbled backwards a few steps before landing on the ground with a loud _thump._ Boy, after all these years of holding in the emotions of betrayal and hate, I have to admit, it was worth it.

Fang's POV

There's nothing more enjoyable than watching a white coat getting punched in the face by their so called "experiment." When Max attacked Jeb, it was like Christmas all over again; some part of me felt pure joy, while the other felt a relentless need to join in on the fun. However, I didn't get the chance. At some point, Iggy and I had to pry Max away from Jeb. Later, we had a quick tour of the place, and were all assigned rooms, which were more like prison cages if you ask me.


	4. Chapter 4- Getting Situated

Chapter 4

Max's POV

I threw a few more punches at Jeb before Fang and Iggy had to pry me off of him, literally. I was so infuriated, I refused to let go. A few minutes later, Jeb was able to stand up, a steady flow of blood streaming from his nose. While my mom cleaned him up, Nino Pierpont gave us a tour of the place, which turns out to be a lot bigger than we expected. The whole place was built like a circle; you can walk all the way around, and the end back up where you were, at the tunnel. In the center of the circle, there is a small cafeteria, a game room, a hospital- like room filled with equipment, and a school. No, not the evil, experiment testing, lunatic- white- coat filled School. Nino Pierpont allowed us to choose our own rooms, so I chose one that included a medium sized bed, a huge plush chair, soft to the touch, and a big dresser with a mirror attached to it. Once we chose our rooms, Nino handed us small, rectangular plaques that had our names engraved in them. "What's this for?" asked Gazzy. Angel pointed to the doors; they each had an opening about the same size of the plaques. Gazzy followed the direction her finger was pointing at, and nodded. I glanced at the door to my room, and slipped it into the opening. Fang chose the room next to mine, Iggy and Gazzy are sharing a room that's down the hall, Angel's room is to the right of theirs, and Nudge's room is on the left. Afterwards, the entire Flock went into the cafeteria, which is lined with tables, chairs, and booths. Small trays of food were placed around the walls, with reminders to not waste it. I have no idea how long the food supply will last, but at this rate, it won't last much longer.

Fang's POV

My room is perfect, the bed sheets, dresser, and night stand are all black. There were black clothes inside the drawers, and even a few hoodies. I purposefully chose the room next to Max's, to protect her. I'm not going to let Dylan get anywhere near her. Basically, we all chose bed rooms that are in the same hallway. Later on, we went into the cafeteria and ate some food that was wrapped in small packages. Not much of a meal, but it's better than nothin'. While the others went to the game room, I spotted Max heading towards her room. I silently sprinted towards her. "Hey" I said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, hey Fang" she replied, sounding distracted. "Something wrong?" I asked gently. "It's just… I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for… you know… not saving the world." She said quietly, not looking at me. I lead her to her room, and sat down on the bed. Max sat down next to me and I pulled her closer, trying to comfort her. I can't image what she's feeling right now. I lay down, and pulled her next to me. I wrapped my arms around her, and she rested her head against my chest. "It's not your fault, Max. Your right, we did warn them multiple times, so really, they brought this upon themselves." I said to her. "Don't think, not even for a millisecond, that this was your fault." Max pulled away from me a little and looked at me. "Thanks, Fang" she whispered. I rocked her gently, and before I knew it, both of us fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5- Dreams Of The Past

Chapter 5

Dylan's POV

I looked around the remnants of what used to be the world. Small islands are scattered here and there, surprisingly still teeming with life. The suns setting; the sky blotched with shades of light pink and orange.

_Where are those guys?" _I thought. _They should be here by now._ I looked down towards the ground from where I was perched, high in a tree, and sure enough, two figures were standing below me. I jumped down from the tree, put a tough look on my face, and strode towards them. "Be ready when the time comes. Wait for my cue, then attack, understood?" I asked. They both nodded and took off towards a small island nearby.

Max's POV

_My chest felt like it was on fire. The intensity escalating with every step, as I continued forward, deeper into the maze. When I reached the end, I collapsed to the floor, gasping, longing for water. As I inhaled through my nose, I recognized a familiar scent. I was back at the School._

_No, I couldn't be, could I? Surely the School was destroyed when the world ended, right? I blinked, and I was in a different room. I tried to get up, but I immediately hit my head on something hard and cold. I reached out, and my hand came in contact with a heavy metal bar. I'm trapped in a dog crate; a very small one too. I glanced around the room. There is nobody here except me, I'm completely alone._

_The sound of a door creaking open brought me back to my senses. A white coat walked towards me, and stopped in front of my cage. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and I saw the white coat injecting something in me. I kicked frantically, as I tried to escape her grip. "That will only make the poison flow faster through your blood" said the white coat as she walked away. I could feel the poison coursing through me, and slowly my vision blurred. Soon, breathing was difficult; every breath I took became slow and labored. I seeped into the darkness, and everything went black._

I screamed, but when I opened my eyes, I wasn't at the School. Besides me, I felt something bolt upwards on my bed. Fang was looking at me intently; his face displayed a worried expression. His hand reached out, and touched my face, which I noticed was soaked with tears. He wiped them away quickly, and said, "What's wrong Max? Are you okay?" I shook my head no, before breaking into tears. "It's okay, I'm here" said Fang gently, as he embraced me. He rubbed me in-between my wings until I fell back asleep.

Fang's POV

The sound of a terrified scream woke me instantly. I bolted upwards, and realized that it was Max who'd screamed. Her face was streaming with tears; her eyes filled with terror and confusion, as she clutched her arm tightly.

"What's wrong Max? Are you okay?" I asked her, trying to keep the worry out of my voice. She shook her head, and broke into tears. _What do I do now? _I thought as I tried to think of something comforting to do. "It's okay, I'm here" I said gently, trying to soothe her.

I pulled her towards me, and rubbed in-between her wings, right where she likes it. After about a half an hour, she fell asleep, and shortly after, I did too.


	6. Chapter 6- The Attack

Chapter 6

Max's POV

The next morning, I awoke in Fang's arms. My room was pitch-black. Was it morning yet? It's impossible to tell when no sunlight whatsoever enters the underground shelter.

There _is _light here, and it's quite dim. The lights are powered by solar energy, so there are solar panels scattered around, and a storage box where the energy is stored. However, they are only turned on a few hours at a time, and everyone (mainly those who can fly), are outside anyway.

I untangled myself from Fang and rummaged around in my drawers for something to wear. I felt the hair on the back of my neck prickle. Great, I woke Fang up. "It's about time you got up" he said, his hands on my shoulders.

"Ha-ha, very funny." In the reflection of the mirror, I could see Fang smirking. "Now go change" I said, shoving him playfully towards the door. "Aye, aye, Captain" he replied, walking out the door.

Fang's POV

It was hard to get any sleep, so I stayed up most of the night. It was around morning time, I think, when Max slipped out of my arms. I got up too, and quietly walked over to her.

"It's about time you got up" I said as I put my hands on her shoulders. I've noticed that Max hasn't eaten much ever since this catastrophe occurred, causing her bones to become more prominent. I bet she could easily count her ribs.

I want to help her, I just don't know how. She's been so closed off lately, now I know how she felt when I hardly spoke.

"Ha-ha, very funny" she said sarcastically. Max must've saw me smirking, because she said, "Now go change" and started shoving me towards the door. I knew she was expecting a comeback, so I said "Aye, aye, Captain" in return.

Max's POV

After breakfast, the entire Flock went outside and I have to admit, we were enjoying ourselves. Gazzy was letting them rip, Nudge was blabbering away, as usual, Total was complaining about the food, and Angel was… wait… where is she?

I stood quickly and scanned the perimeter. I spotted her blond head of ringlets collecting flowers a few yards away. I began to fly towards her, and the next moment, something hit me in the side of the head so hard, my ears were ringing. I turned around, and there were two guys closing in on us.

"Angel!" I called out. And that's when the knife entered her stomach.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need to get some more reviews so I know if I should continue with this story. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I become to keep writing. In the reviews, please be specific about what you like, dislike, or think needs improvement. Thanks again for all your support! Fly on.**


	7. Chapter 7- Fighting The Attackers

Chapter 7- Fighting Off The Attackers

**Angel's POV**

Pain exploded inside me as the knife's blade entered my stomach. I placed my hands over the wound, trying to stem the blood flow.

It continued to seep through my clothes and over my hands as I tried to keep my eyes open. I looked around, but saw only blurs. Falling to my knees, I noticed yellow flowers surrounding me.

I'm now on my side, welcoming the sweet scent and softness of the flowers. And that was the last thing I saw before my eyes closed shut, into a never ending sea of darkness.

**Fang's POV**

As I punched one of the attackers, I glanced over in Angel's direction. The scene was eerie in a way; her small body, lay crumpled in a pool of blood, surrounded by yellow flowers.

Zooming over in her direction, I scooped her up and handed her over to Iggy. "Take her inside, find Dr. Martinez, and get help." I instructed him, turning away to help the others. "Nudge, Gazzy, go with Iggy!"

Once I was sure they were safely inside, I joined Max in her battle against the attackers. _Time to have some fun_, _I_ thought as I round house kicked one of them. It was difficult to see their faces, since they were wearing ski- type masks.

Before I knew it, the attackers were retreating and I was starting to turn towards Max, something caught my eye. In the distance, I saw another figure, flying clumsily in the sky.

Only one person I know that flies like that… Dylan.


	8. Chapter 8- Saving Angel

Chapter 8- Saving Angel

**Dylan's POV**

You would think that two people would be able to follow through a simple order, apparently not.

Up ahead of me, I saw two figures in the distance, flying in lazy circles close to the ground. Kicking it up to full speed, I zoomed towards them.

"I told you to guys to get the girl, not hurt her!" I screeched, slamming both of them into the ground. "Well, I just thought this plan was better" said Jake, the stronger of the two.

"You didn't follow through with the plan, you idiot!" I replied, punching him in the nose. Almost immediately, a steady flow of blood proceeded from his nostril.

"Sorry man, but the only orders I take, are mine" he said as he took off in the opposite direction, with Mason, the quieter of the two, trailing reluctantly behind.

**Iggy's POV**

My arms drooped slightly as Fang handed me a small, cold lump. I could hear Fang heading away from me, towards what sounded like people in combat.

Next to me, the Gasman was sniffling and Nudge was bawling. Slowly, I touched the flesh of the body and instantly knew who it was… Angel. She is bleeding heavily, she needs help.

"Nudge, Gazzy, open the door, quick." I instructed, heading towards it. We ducked under and found Dr. Martinez, who was working in the hospital wing.

"Angel needs help!" screamed Nudge, a little too loudly. Dr. Martinez called out to a few other people and soon, Angel was taken out of my hands. I listened as faint footsteps echoed in the distance.

Now comes the hard part… waiting.


	9. Chapter 9- Waiting Is Torture

Chapter 9- Waiting is torture

**Gazzy's POV**

As they wheeled Angel into a separate room, Iggy, Nudge, and I were forced to wait in a silent, cold room. _How could I let this happen? _I though as I leaned my head back against the chair.

**Valencia's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes as I revealed Angel's wound. The knife's blade was embedded deeply in her stomach. She was losing blood rapidly, making her face pale, and her hands clammy.

It's up to me now, I must save her.

**Fang's POV**

I tore through the hallways at full speed, with Max trailing behind me. _Had Iggy made it in time to save Angel?_ I thought as I burst through the hospital doors.

Max walked towards Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. Together they embraced one another. Hugging's not really my thing, so I sat down in a chair and stared blankly at the floor.

**Max's POV**

Shortly after we arrived, a young nurse approached us. "Do you guys know a little girl by the name Angel?" she asked quietly. We quietly nodded in response.

"She lost a lot of blood" she informed us with a sad look on her face. "We need one of you to donate some before we can move forward with the procedure."

"I will" said Gazzy as he stood. "After all, she is my sister." "Are you sure?" she asked, her face showing uncertainty. "Yes" Gazzy responded confidently.

"Wait" I called out to her as she started to turn away. "Will Angel be alright?" I asked anxiously. The nurse paused, thinking about it. "I'm sure that in no time, she will make a full recovery, if things work out well."

After the woman led him to a separate room, minutes seemed like endless hours. The clock never seemed to move forward.


	10. Chapter 10- Recovery

**Hey fellow readers! I'm sorry I've taken forever to update this story, (haven't had the time). I may or may not be able to update again in the next week or so, giving that my exams are coming up :/ Thank you all for bearing with me **** Fly on.**

Chapter 10- Recovery

**Angel's POV**

While I was unconscious, the events that happened before were replayed continuously in my head. The reoccurring pain every time the knife's blade entered my stomach, staring blankly at the flowers, and finally, darkness, all plastered in my head.

Slowly opening my eyes, I glanced around. The first thing I saw was my stomach, wrapped heavily in white bandages. As my eyes adjusted more, I noticed they were slightly stained with light shade of pink. It wasn't long before my I couldn't stay awake, and fell asleep once more.

**Max's POV**

"I don't think I can take this much longer" I said quietly to Fang. It had been over an hour since the operation ended, and we were waiting to see Angel. "I'm sure we'll be able to see her soon" he said, as if reading my mind.

"And besides," Fang continued, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "She'll be up and around before we know it, giving her fast regenerative powers." Nodding, I leaned my head against his shoulder, and let my mind wander.

**Iggy's POV**

I let out a sigh of relief as we entered Angel's hospital room. I could kind of see the outlines of the walls, since they were painted white.

_I'm glad she's okay_, I thought, _looks like we weren't too late bringing her here_. "Hey Iggy!" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Ella. "Hey" I said, turning in her direction.

"We'll leave you guys to it" said Fang. "Go get her, tiger" said Gazzy with a snicker. Before I knew it, the door closed, and we were alone. Ella started giggling as she grabbed my arm, and pulled me in the opposite direction.


	11. Chapter 11- Angel Tells All

Chapter 11

**Angel's POV**

Now that Max and he Flock are here, I can finally tell them what had happened hours previously. Trying not to move, I carefully sat up, only to be gently pushed back by Max.

"I… picked up some of their thoughts… the attackers," I say quietly. In unison, the Flock turned, and stared at me with wide eyes. "Well don't just sit there, tell us!" yelled Gazzy, as he leaned closer towards the bed.

"The smaller of the two, he was thinking about 'sticking to the plan.'" Silence spread around the small room, as each of them tried to process what I'd just said.

Max and Fang were silent, with serious expressions, while Nudge, as always, was blabbering away, and Gazzy muttered something under his breath. "How about the other?" asked Fang, breaking the silence.

This is what I've been waiting to tell them. "He was seeking revenge…on Dylan." More silence followed these words, until Fang stood, his chair making loud scraping sound against the floor.

**Fang's POV**

_Now that does it, _I thought. _Dylan's done enough damage to the Flock, and I wont let him damage it any further. _I got up from my chair, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

**Max's POV**

"I'll be back," I said, heading the door. Opening it, I flung myself into the hallway, and followed him. Rounding the corner, I caught a glimpse of his dark hair as he vanished.

Fang was in his room, sitting silently on the bed, hands balled up in fists. Before I had the chance to say something, he reached towards the nightstand, and flung the lamp against the wall. Bouncing off, it laid there, pieces scattered across the floor.

**Iggy's POV**

"Ella, slow down would you?" I asked, tripping over my own feet for the tenth time. "Sorry 'bout that, Ig" she said, slowing her pace. She grabbed my hand once more and led me into a loud room, which I recognized immediately as the cafeteria.

"Here," she said as she handed me a small plastic cup. "Is it blue?" I asked. "Yes! Iggy did you get your eyesight back?!" Ella yelled excitedly. "Umm, no not really. I can only see faint traces of white, like snow, and if I touch something, I can determine the color." Ella hugged me tightly. "That's great Iggy! Some sight is better than none at all."

Slowly, I pulled away from her, and smiled. "You've got that right," I said, hugging her once more.


End file.
